Baby, Just Believe
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: "Cute but, I'm being serious." She picked up the cleaner again and was about to return to work. There was no way he was going to let it end that way. Cody had feelings for his co-worker Cody/Summer. Oneshot.


**[an] **the gears never stop turning.

* * *

**Baby, Just Believe**

* * *

She smiled, handing the change to the customer. "Thanks and have a good night." He watched her as she closed the register door. The middle-aged woman thanked her and passed him – leaving through the front door. Once the final car had left the lot, he locked the door.

"Another night down," he turned to the blonde who was already signing out of the register. She turned to him and smiled, a pink tinge creeping up her cheeks. "Let me get this added up so you can get out of here."

"Thanks." She took a step back so he could get to the cash register.

He felt her eyes on him as he signed on and entered the code to close out the register. He pulled the tray out of the register and began to count up the money. "So Summer, how is that degree coming?"

The blonde looked up from the counter. She had clearly been thinking about something. Her cheeks flushed, "It's alright."

"Keeping those grades up, right?" He smirked. He chuckled when she gave him a strange look. "I'm teasing. I know you work hard. It's not easy – going to work and school at the same time."

"No, it's not." She admitted.

"You know – we work together a lot… but, we never talk much. Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" He had been working on getting the blonde to talk to him since she began working at his father's store a month ago. She was very quiet but, he knew she was a college student supporting herself. She had just moved to the George from New York to begin school.

"I'm not that interesting." She let her hands rest on the counter in front of her.

"I'm sure you're plenty interesting." He assured her, as he began to count the twenty dollar bills.

"No, trust me I am. I work, go to school, on the weekends I call my mom… that's about it." She smiled.

He smiled too. She was truly beautiful, with bright blue eyes, light blonde curls and a charming smile. "No crazy parties? No movie nights with girlfriends? No dates with your boyfriend."

"I don't like parties. I haven't made many friends yet. No boyfriend either." She tossed a lock of her blonde hair behind her hair. "What about you, Cody?"

He shrugged, moving on to the tens. "Work, video games, family dinner on Sunday, nothing too special."

"No parties or hot dates?" She kidded with him and he couldn't help but smile.

"No, not recently." He counted the fives and the ones before tucking the money back into the drawer.

"I'll just put this in the safe and then I'll make sure you make it to the bus stop alright, okay?"

"Thanks Cody. I would be okay, though."

"I'm sure you would but, I'd feel better if you'd let me walk with you."

She nodded and hopped up on the counter as he made his way to the office. He quickly deposited the money in the safe and recorded the total before collecting his belongings. When he came out of the office, Summer was still seated on the counter. She turned when she heard him coming and jumped down. "All done?"

"All done," he confirmed before unlocking the door so they could exit. Once outside he locked the door with the key. They walked in silence to the bus stop down the street.

"So, you're going to be a nurse?" He questioned. He hated silence and wanted nothing more than to hear the sound of her voice again.

"Yea. I keep telling myself all of the hard work will be worth it in the end."

"It will. You just have to believe it." He assured her.

"What do you want to do? I mean, I doubt you want to work as an assistant manager forever."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, definitely not. I'm not sure what I want yet."

"You'll figure it out." She touched his arm and for the first time since they met – he was the one that blushed. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the bus pull up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"See you tomorrow." He watched as she boarded the bus, then once he was sure she was safe, he turned and began to walk home.

* * *

~|x|~

* * *

Cody opened the store early the next morning. He counted out the money for the drawers and set up the registers. He had just finished cleaning the counters when Summer walked in.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Amber asked me to cover her shift. She's sick."

"But, you're supposed to work tonight."

"I'll take the double. I could use the money anyway." She shrugged and signed in for the shift. "A lot of my stuff was left at my parent's house so I need to by new."

He nodded. "Alright, I have to do an order. I'll be in the back if you need me."

She nodded before trotting off to face the shelves. Cody felt guilty for being so pleased. He knew it was unfair that Summer had to work a double shift – when she had so little free time – but, he relished in the fact that he would be able to spend more time with her.

He sat down at the desk and began the order.

But one hour later, he realized he had gotten very little work done. He couldn't get his blonde co-worker off of his mind. He sighed and slammed the pen down in frustration. He had to get this order done before Summer had to take her break.

He sighed, raking his fingers through his dark hair. Maybe if he took a little break – went and checked on her – then he would be able to get back to work.

He got up and made his way to the front of the store. He found Summer standing on a folding chair, turning the dial on the old radio that his dad let him keep on top of the coolers. He walked over and leaned against the cooler door. "Tired of country music?" He questioned, smirking when she jumped.

"Sorry. I've always enjoyed pop a little more."

"It's alright," her shrugged. "I don't think I've changed it since the day we brought it in."

She set the station and then climbed down. "It's nice background noise." She said as she picked up the bottle of window cleaner.

It was a Tuesday morning and it was slow. He watched as she sprayed the glass then scrubbed it clean. "Don't you have an order you are supposed to be doing?" She questioned. He couldn't fight the happiness he felt over her relaxing around him.

"I can't do it right now." He replied. Honesty was the best policy, _at least that's what his mama had always told him_.

"Why not," She turned to him. She sat the cleaner on the counter and stared at him, surprised.

"I have something on my mind and until I do something about it, I won't be able to focus."

"What could be _that _distracting?" She scoffed, folding her arms and staring at him – as if daring him to tell her that her cynicism was unwarranted.

"You."

Her arms dropped to her sides and she stared at him – eyes wide for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she laughed. "Cute but, I'm being serious." She picked up the cleaner again and was about to return to work.

There was no way he was going to let it end that way.

He stepped forward and caught her arm, spinning her around. He wrapped his arm around her back, preventing her from fleeing. "So am I," he murmured before pressing his lips against hers. He expected her to pull away; he expected a slap in the face. Instead, he heard the sound of the bottle of cleaner as it hit the floor. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers in his hair.

When he pulled away, she stared at him. Her cheeks were flushed but she wore a smile.

"Do you believe me now?" he questioned.

"Yea, I believe you."

* * *

**[an] **I don't know. I'm not happy with this one, really. I feel like it could have been better. I'm sorry. However… I am pretty proud of the couple and I hope you guys all like them too. Reviews would be appreciated.

Also, my three year fanficiton anniversary is coming up. I don't know what do to celebrate, suggestions? More new/unique couples? A collection of popular couple oneshots? A collection of favorite couple oneshots? A new story? Nothing? Lol.

Anyways. I hope you guys liked this… I'll post more soon.

Much love, besos. – Danie.


End file.
